The Other Side of the Ripple Effect
by tahmtahm
Summary: What happened in the Prime Universe when Ambassador Spock went through to the other universe? Here is a glimpse at the ramifications of the ripple through space and time and how it takes more than one crew to save the Prime Universe as we know it. OC that is El-Aurian.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, only my OC - Ambassador Kaitlyn Donovan.

A/N: What happened in the Prime Universe when Ambassador Spock went through to the other universe? Here is a glimpse at the ramifications of the ripple through space and time and how it takes more than one crew to save the Prime Universe as we know it.

*This is a companion piece to Star Trek: 2009 - The Ripple Effect. It does not have to be read to understand the story, but it could shed some light on the situation.

The Other Side of the Ripple Effect

2387

Ambassador Spock flew his craft, the _Jellyfish_, as fast as he could tax the engines to get to the star that was about to go supernova. He had promised the Romulans that he would save their planet. The Vulcan Science Academy had been studying red matter for more than a decade, in order to harness the power it had. They had tested its power before, and it had been successful. Today, was the ultimate test.

"Ambassador Spock, the Hobus star is indicating massive fluctuations of radiation." the computer's female generated voice stated.

"Yes, I see the readings. Begin scanning and collecting all data and send it in bursts back to the Vulcan Science Academy." he directed as he accelerated the ship a bit more. According to his calculations, the Hobus star was going to go supernova much faster than predicted. Something was not right.

Then, the unthinkable happened - the Hobus star went supernova.

Ambassador Spock quickly analyzed the readings. The wave of the explosion was expanding, with each object it consumed - the wave accelerated. The planets of Romulas and Remus were consumed by the wave and exploded upon impact.

He quickly loaded the red matter into its container and prepared it for detonation.

Ambassador Spock went back to his pilot's seat and flew the _Jellyfish_ towards the incoming wave, then dropped the red matter in the path of the wave. He turned his ship and found himself confronted with a massive Romulan mining ship.

The Romulan, a man named Nero, blamed Spock for the destruction of his planet.

Then, the red matter detonated and formed a massive black hole that consumed the supernova's wave of destruction. The plan had worked, but it was too late for Romulas and Remus. Billions had died needlessly, because the Hobus star had gone supernova sooner than predicted.

Ambassador Spock tried to evade the Narada, but both of the ships were pulled into the black hole. He looked out the window of the _Jellyfish_ as his universe was ripped away from him.

XXXXX

United Federation of Planets' offices in the year 2378 (nine years before the Hobus supernova)

Admiral Davis shook his head as he sat back in the plush leather chair. "Ambassador, unless you can give me a good reason to present to the Command Council tomorrow, I'm going to recommend that we go forward with the preliminary talks with the Romulans." He watched as the woman sitting behind her desk frowned. He had made this appointment with her because he'd seen her grow uncomfortable at the briefing this morning. He had worked with her for eight years as the Military Liaison of Starfleet Command to the United Federation of Planets. He had found it slightly ironic that she'd actually had his job almost two hundred years ago. Very few people knew that she was half El-Aurian, and though she only looked to be around forty years old - she was indeed over two hundred and fifty.

Ambassador Kaitlyn Donovan gave him a small smile. She'd only been an Ambassador for fifteen years, but she was very familiar with the Romulans. "I do not think their government is ready for the change that would be necessary to establish peace with us." she stated simply.

"And how would you know what their government is ready for - have you spoken to Ambassador Spock lately?" Davis inquired.

She couldn't help but frown. Her mentor, Ambassador Spock - who had gotten her out of Starfleet Intelligence, was the vocalist proponent of these talks with the Romulans. "Ambassador Spock is hopelessly optimistic."

Davis grinned, "An optimistic Vulcan? I didn't think that was possible." He watched her again and decided to cut to the chase, "What's the real problem?"

Donovan knew she couldn't hide too much from him, "It doesn't feel right. Something's wrong and I haven't figured it out yet." She shrugged and leaned back in her chair.

"A feeling?" Davis shook his head. "I can't tell the Command Council not to proceed just because you have a bad feeling."

"Do you remember the last time I had a bad feeling?" she questioned.

Admiral Davis swallowed hard as he nodded. The Borg had invaded within a week. She wasn't clairvoyant, but El-Aurians did have a keen sense of time and space when something was off.

They both looked at her monitor as a priority transmission came in.

Donovan touched the screen to activate the transmission.

Commander Reginald Barklay's image appeared on the screen, "Ambassador Donovan, we have detected a trans warp aperture in the Sol system." he reported quickly.

Ambassador Donovan sprung out of her chair, "I'll be there momentarily." She quickly ended the transmission and they both headed to the nearest transporter room to get to Starfleet Command.

Admiral Davis frowned. Perhaps this is what was wrong. They stepped on the transporter pad and were quickly dematerialized.

They were immediately greeted by an ecstatic Reginald Barclay.

"They're back! Voyager has made it back!" he announced to them.

Admiral Davis went over to speak with Admiral Paris.

Barclay's excitement waivered when he noted Ambassador Donovan's expression. "Aren't you pleased, Ambassador? Now you can research more on the Borg technology - they have brought quite a bit back with them." he pointed out. He had gotten to know the Ambassador over the past several years and had found her knowledge of the Borg fascinating.

Ambassador Kaitlyn Donovan quickly schooled her expression and gave him a small smile, "I'm sure it will be very enlightening. I am glad they have made it home, Commander." she agreed. Inwardly, she was worried - Voyager should not be here now. She couldn't help but wonder what trouble this would bring on. There were always repercussions.

Admiral Davis came back over, his smile growing. "Now you know why you had a bad feeling - and everything's fine. We can recommend to move forward with the talks with the Romulans. I think it would be best if you and Ambassador Spock worked together on this one." He nodded to her once more, then went to go speak to a few more Admirals that had arrived.

Kaitlyn Donovan stepped back from the rush of activity around her. She still didn't feel right. Usually, after something happened, the uneasy feeling would dissipate very quickly. She quietly turned and decided to walk back to her office.

XXXXX

Enterprise Bridge, a few days later.

Commander Data stood up from the Captain's chair as Commander Riker stepped on the bridge.

William Riker stopped in front of Data, he knew he'd only have to wait half a beat before Data reported what had occurred on the night shift.

"Good morning, Commander. All systems are functioning at optimal levels, and we are one hour away from the rendezvous with the _Eisenhower_." he stated.

Riker nodded, "Do we know who we're picking up yet?" he questioned as he sat down in the Captain's chair. They had been diverted last night to meet up with the _Eisenhower_ to pick up a passenger.

Data nodded, "Yes, Sir. We are picking up Ambassador Donovan and we are taking her to Vulcan." he explained and handed Riker the PADD with the details they had been given an hour ago from Starfleet Command.

"Ambassador Kaitlyn Donovan?" he raised an eyebrow in question.

Data nodded, "Yes. Do you know the Ambassador?"

Riker smiled slowly, "I worked with her quite awhile ago. She's a very interesting woman." He glanced over the details on the PADD.

"I look forward to meeting the Ambassador, she has some very interesting theories on the Borg." Data stated as he sat down at his post.

Riker looked up, "On the Borg?" he was puzzled.

Data swiveled his chair to look back at Riker, "Yes. I have uploaded all of her research to that PADD." he indicated the PADD Riker was holding in his hands.

"Thank you, Data." Riker nodded and began to read over the information quickly as he waited for the Department Head's reports to start coming in this morning. His first order of business each day was to read the Department Head's reports on current projects taking place and how they were progressing, so that he could give Captain Picard a quick overview when he arrived.

Riker looked up as the Security Chief, Commander Worf, a formidable Klingon, stepped out of the turbolift. Riker grinned, "You're late."

Worf frowned, "I am not late, Commander - you are early, _again_." he retorted as he headed to his post. Worf took pride in the fact that he was usually the first to arrive on duty, but the past few days the First Officer had beaten him to the bridge. He decided to find out why. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Why have you been reporting to duty early?" he questioned.

Riker stood up and grinned when he turned to look at the Klingon, "Can't I show initiative and get here early?"

Worf grumped and left it at that. He moved to the Security Officer he was relieving for the pass down.

Riker read over the Department Head's reports as they started to come in.

Within five minutes, the rest of the Alpha shift had reported for duty.

Riker stood up and waited for Captain Picard to step on the bridge.

Captain Jean Luc Picard stepped off the turbolift and nodded to the officers on the bridge as he walked over to Commander Riker.

Riker nodded, "Good morning, Captain." he greeted, then gave him a brief overview of each department and the new information on the rendezvous with the _Eisenhower_.

Picard nodded and they both sat down. He leaned back and tugged at his jacket. He wondered why the Ambassador was travelling to Vulcan. "Mr. Data, inform me when we're within twenty minutes of the rendezvous." he requested.

"Yes, Captain." Data replied quickly.

Picard looked at Riker, "You said you've met the Ambassador before?"

Riker nodded, "Yes, Sir - but it was before she became an Ambassador, she worked for Starfleet Intelligence." he replied quietly.

Picard raised an eyebrow. He quickly pulled up her Starfleet records. It gave a good overview of her accomplishments as an Ambassador, but it only annotated that she had worked for Starfleet previously - it didn't detail her job or how many years of service she'd been in. It didn't even list any personal information on her.

XXXXX

Ambassador Kaitlyn Donovan stepped off the transporter pad and nodded to the two men in front of her. She smoothed out her simple navy dress, then stretched out her hand.

"Ambassador Donovan - welcome to the Enterprise. I'm Captain Jean Luc Picard, and this is my First Officer, Commander Will Riker." Picard stated and shook her hand.

"Thank you, Captain Picard. It's a pleasure to finally met you." she smiled warmly.

William Riker grinned as he shook her hand. She didn't look any older than when he'd seen her almost sixteen years ago. "Good to see you again, Ambassador."

"Thank you, Commander." she nodded. She turned to Picard, "May I inquire how long it will take us to get to Vulcan?" she asked as they headed down the corridor.

Picard nodded, "We will arrive very late tomorrow night. Ambassador, we were not given much by the way of instructions - is that time frame appropriate, or do we need to adjust our speed?" he inquired as they entered the turbolift.

"That will be fine, Captain. I'm sorry for all of the secrecy. We will be going to Vulcan to pick up Ambassador Spock, then we can fill you in on the rest of our mission." she explained. "I understand that you have met Ambassador Spock before?" she asked Picard as they exited the lift.

Picard nodded, "Yes, I have. It will be good to see him again. You have worked with Ambassador Spock?"

She smiled, "Yes, many times."

Picard had the door open to her quarters for the duration of the trip, "I hope you will find these quarters sufficient. Please join me for tea later. Commander Riker will give you a tour of the ship. If you'll excuse me?"

She nodded, "Thank you, Captain."

He turned and left.

Commander William Riker watched as she took note of the layout of her quarters. "Your luggage is already in your bedroom." he stated.

She walked through the opening to the other room as she checked, then she came back. "So, how have you been, William?" she asked as she walked back into the room.

He grinned when she used his given name, she was the only person that did. "I've been just fine, Kaitlyn. How do you like the Diplomatic Core?" he inquired.

She shrugged as she stopped in front of him, "A nice, calm, and quiet job - for the most part. It gives me plenty of time to do my research."

He leaned back against the back of the couch and crossed his arms, "I didn't know you were researching the Borg." he stated.

"I've been researching them for a very long time." She understood his closed in posture. He had actually encountered the Borg before, while she hadn't. "Why don't you give me that tour - I've never been on a Sovereign class ship."

He offered his arm to her as they left her quarters.

"I'm not sure what my husband would have thought about having families on board." she said as they walked.

Riker glanced down at her hand and smiled at her wedding band that she still wore. Her husband had died long ago- though she wouldn't say exactly how long it had been. "Why not? The Officers with families take great comfort in knowing their families are here with them."

"That is a plus, but it must be a nightmare during a Red Alert." she pointed out as they got on the turbolift.

"We run drills, everybody knows what to do." He glanced at her, she never gave too many details about her life - but maybe she would now. "What did your husband do in Starfleet?" he asked casually.

She sighed softly, she knew he wanted information. "He was a Tactical Officer, then an Executive Officer, a Captain, and an Admiral."

He was confused. She really didn't seem old enough to have been married to an Admiral that had died more than sixteen years ago.

She patted his arm as they exited the turbolift and headed for Engineering. She clasped her hands behind her back and walked beside him. "William, I've told you that I'm a lot older than I look. Let's just leave it at that." she stated simply as they walked in. She nodded at the massive engine.

"Ambassador Donovan, this is our Chief Engineer, Geordi LaForge." he introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." he smiled. He noticed her interest in the engine. "She's a thing of beauty and power."

She nodded as they walked closer to the Warp Core, "I know a few Engineers that would have loved to see this." she admitted softly. She quickly squelched the memories her mind tried to dredge up from the past. "How fast can she go?" she inquired.

"Warp 9." La Forge smiled. "Let me show you around."

She nodded and followed him.

XXXXX

Captain Picard stood up as Ambassador Donovan came into his Ready Room. "Please, come have a seat." he indicated one of the chairs on the other side of his desk. "Would you care for tea or coffee?" he inquired as he went to the replicator.

"Tea is fine, thank you." she said as she sat down. She accepted the cup as he sat down in the chair beside her. She watched as he sipped his tea. Spock had told her that Picard was a very diplomatic man, that he could wait out for quite a long time before he finally said anything. He liked to see how the other person reacted to his silence. She decided to wait him out. She'd had a lot of practice with her husband.

After five minutes, he finally smiled softly, "I guess we could do this all day, or I can start." he offered.

"Go ahead." she smiled softly and waved.

"I'm very interested on your research on the Borg. How did you learn so much about them?" he inquired.

She looked at him carefully, "Did William tell you that I was in Starfleet Intelligence?"

Picard nodded, though he was a bit taken aback by her use of Riker's first name. He hadn't known they knew each other that well. "Yes, but he didn't tell me anything other than that."

"Captain, I've had access to everything Starfleet has gotten their hands on, and from a few other sources. I've conducted numerous interviews to try and learn as much as I possibly can about them." she explained softly. "I'll be happy to discuss the subject with you later." She took a sip of her tea, then set it down. "I'm sure you want to know where we are going after we pick up Ambassador Spock." she stated.

He smiled softly, "Yes - it's not often we have 2 Ambassadors on board."

"We will be going to Nevara Prime. We are trying to open the lines of communications between the Federation and the Romulans." she explained.

Picard raised his eyebrow, "I had no idea that the Federation was trying again." he admitted.

She shrugged, "We have all been weakened by the Borg. We can't be fighting on six different fronts. The Federation has decided to try and make peace with as many species as possible."

He nodded and sighed softly, "The Borg will be back."

She nodded, "Yes, they will."

Picard was quiet for a few moments, then he realized that he had been lost in his thoughts. "We'll be happy to take you. The Romulans do know we are coming, right? This won't be a surprise to them?" He wanted to make sure they weren't going to be shot at the moment they crossed the Neutral Zone.

"They know we are coming." she nodded.

Picard sipped his tea again. "Might I inquire as to how long you have been in Starfleet?"

She watched him carefully, "Unfortunately, Captain, there are a lot of things about me that are classified. Though sometimes, I would like to be able to talk about my past - it's better for everyone if I don't." she stated.

He leaned back in his chair. Nothing like being stonewalled so eloquently. "Well, from what I did learn about your work as an Ambassador - you've done a remarkable job." he pointed out.

She smiled softly, "Ambassador Spock has been my mentor, he is an excellent teacher."

XXXXX

Ambassador Kaitlyn Donovan stepped into Ten Forward and steeled her urge to turn back around and leave. She hadn't seen her Mother's friend in over two hundred years, and she wasn't sure what to expect. She walked over to a table by one of the large windows and sat down. She could always manage to look comfortable and at ease in any surrounding, even though she wasn't.

Guinan came over and sat down at the table and watched the young woman before her. "You have done well for yourself, Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn sighed softly, "You could have sent me a communiqué."

Guinan shook her head, "You have a life of your own - you don't need me interfering." she pointed out.

"Had a life - I had a life until my husband died." Kaitlyn stated.

Guinan frowned, "You still have a life - it's just not the same as it was with him. You didn't want to listen to me two hundred years ago, why would you want to start now?"

"I had questions, questions that you should have answered. Why didn't you tell me I was half El-Aurian?"

"Your mother made us promise to wait until you were at least fifty, but you found out by other means." Guinan shrugged.

Kaitlyn sighed and looked out the window at the streaking stars, "Why didn't you tell me that Tolian was having trouble - I could have tried to help him before he destroyed so many people's lives." Tolian Soran had been one of her Mother's friends too.

Guinan shook her head, "You couldn't have helped Tolian - he was unhappy after the loss of his family and returning to the Nexus was all he could think of." She had been very disturbed by the actions of Dr. Tolian Soran. But truthfully - she hadn't seen him since the destruction of their ship, the _Lakul_, until the Enterprise D encountered him almost sixty-eight years later. It was common for El-Aurians to lose touch with people, after all - what was a hundred years or so when you lived for over seven hundred? Guinan watched Kaitlyn and couldn't help but remember when she was a little girl. She should have known the woman's human half would've wanted contact. "Kaitlyn, I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you in all of these years." she apologized. "Do you have any questions that I can answer now?"

Kaitlyn turned to Guinan slowly, "Tell me why the Borg destroyed El-Auria."

Guinan's eyes narrowed as she sat back. "We don't know why." she said simply. "And we don't like to talk about the destruction of our home world."

Kaitlyn closed her eyes tiredly. She was never going to get an answer. She was sure the other El-Aurians knew why the Borg destroyed their home world instead of just assimilating all of them. She was just going to have to find out if her theory was correct on her own. She opened her eyes and stood up. "Thank you for being as unhelpful as I thought you'd be." She turned and left before Guinan could say anything else.

Kaitlyn Donovan stepped into her quarters and went through her nightly routine of getting ready for bed. She was tired. She should have known that Guinan wasn't going to help her find answers about the Borg. She sighed heavily as she got into bed and pulled the covers over her. She looked up at the ceiling, "Computer, lights off." she commanded and the lights quickly shut off, leaving her alone in the darkness of the room. She needed to put aside her negative feelings towards Guinan, and her need to understand why the Borg destroyed El-Auria. She needed to focus on the upcoming talks with the Romulans. She didn't like them and she didn't trust them. But, she would do what was expected of her as an Ambassador. She owed it to the Federation to do the best job she could. The Federation was the only thing that had been, and still remained a constant in her life since its founding. She closed her eyes and hoped that she wouldn't have another nightmare tonight, as she had the previous two nights.

XXXXX

Very late the next evening.

Ambassador Kaitlyn Donovan came with Commander Data to the Transporter room.

Just moments after the Enterprise had come into Vulcan's orbit, they had received a communiqué that Ambassador Spock was ready to beam up.

Ambassador Spock materialized and nodded to both of them. He stepped down off the platform, "Good evening, Commander Data. I hope that my arrival has not been an inconvenience."

"It is not an inconvenience, though I believe Captain Picard had wished to welcome you aboard personally." Data conveyed.

Ambassador Spock turned to Kaitlyn, "It is good to see you, Ambassador Donovan. I am afraid that our mission has changed." he began. "We detected a wave originating near Romulus. It is gone."

Kaitlyn Donovan frowned, "Gone - what do you mean?"

Ambassador Spock clasped his hands behind his back, "The Romulan and Reman home worlds do not exist. We do not know what has happened. We will have to wait until the Enterprise is closer to the origin of the wave in order to determine the cause of their disappearance."

Commander Data nodded, "We will alter course and investigate."

Donovan glanced at Commander Data, "I will show the Ambassador to his quarters." she offered.

"Thank you, Ambassador." Data acknowledged, then quickly headed for the Bridge.

They walked silently to his quarters.

Ambassador Spock indicated for her to enter. He looked over her carefully. He'd immediately noticed the shadows under her eyes, "You have not been sleeping well?" he questioned.

"No, I haven't." she admitted.

"Have you been meditating properly?" Ambassador Spock grew concerned.

"I have not been able to meditate since Voyager arrived." Kaitlyn explained.

"You have been unsettled by their arrival?"

"Yes, and the feeling is not going away." She sighed softly and crossed her arms.

Ambassador Spock knew that she sometimes got these feelings, usually before bad things happened. "And this feeling started when Voyager returned?" He wondered if it had been compounded by this wave and the disappearance of Romulus and Remus.

She nodded, "The nightmares have been particularly disturbing."

Ambassador Spock was privy to a few of her other nightmares that had been accompanied by these unsettling feelings she got. The worst one she'd had that he knew of was before the Borg invaded. She'd seen it in her nightmares, and she'd seen Captain Picard assimilated just a day before it had happened - but there was nothing she could have done to prevent it. He knew she had been haunted by her nightmares and her inability to stop events from happening.

"Perhaps, if you show me these nightmares we can gain some insight." he suggested.

Kaitlyn Donovan nodded slowly. She'd only mind melded with him once before.

They sat down on the couch and Ambassador Spock touched her face gently, "My mind to your mind. . ."

An hour later, Ambassador Spock sat alone in his quarters. She had taken him through her last three nightmares and he had to admit, they were very unsettling.

Her first nightmare had shown a star going supernova, and the wave of its destruction expanded rapidly.

Her next nightmare had shown two planets being destroyed by the wave of the supernova.

Her nightmare from last night showed a small ship, of advanced design, drop a device into the path of the supernova wave. The small device erupted and a black hole formed and halted the destruction of the supernova wave.

He had projected calmness to her before he severed the mind meld. He had sent her back to her quarters to rest, while he contemplated her nightmares. He had recognized the star that had gone supernova - it was the Hobus star, but it was not predicted to become unstable for a decade. He had also recognized the planets she had seen destroyed were that of Romulus and Remus. As for the small ship, he did not recognize it. The explosion and formation of a black hole the small device caused was something the Vulcans had been theorizing for a few years, but they were nowhere near ready to test. He wondered if her nightmares were of recent events - and if they were, how were they happening now?

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
